The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
The Chinese patent CN201420377264.4 discloses an electrical connector, including an insulating body and a plurality of terminals disposed on the insulating body. Each terminal has a contact arm. The contact arm has an assembling portion, an elastic portion bending upward and extending from the assembling portion to be in contact with a chip module, and a strip connecting portion assembled on the contact arm. A lower end of the strip connecting portion is connected to the assembling portion, and an upper end of the strip connecting portion is used to be connected to a strip. However, the strip connecting portion and the contact arm need to be assembled and matched, such that the production period is prolonged. Further, the strip connecting portion easily collides with the contact arm, such that the terminal may break and the defective rate is increased. More importantly, a new contact interface is formed between the strip connecting portion and the contact arm, such that the terminal has too high impedance and poor high-frequency performance.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design a new electrical connector exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.